Magic
by L.D. Hickerson
Summary: This kid named Ethan has had a rotten life so far. Now to make it worse he is dragged into some camp for magic, and now to make it worse, he has to go on a quest to retrieve the Shadow Staff. Can he retrieve the staff? Find out in... Magic.


It all started on October 1st, my birthday. Hello, my name is Ethan. I had just turned twelve. I had jet black hair, light skin, and brown eyes. I lived by myself in the middle of the woods. My parents died in a plane crash when I was five, so then my Uncle Patrick took care of me until I was 6 because I blew too hard on my birthday candles, and set the cake on fire. Then the wooden table caught fire. Not to long after that the house burned down. Luckily no one got killed, but my uncle had to go to the E.R. Then my Grandparents took care of me till I was 10, all because when I was cooking them breakfast, I accidently caught my hand on fire I didn't know it at that time. So I had an itch on my head, and I scratched it, and then my hair caught fire. Grandma saw it, and grabbed the fire extinguisher; I thought it was one of her funny jokes again. Like time she sprayed me with a water gun because I got her with the sprayer. So she chased me around the whole house saying hold still, and I caught everything on fire. But grandma put everything out. So an orphanage took care of me till I was 11, but quit when I set my bed on fire. I didn't mean to, I was so mad, and I must have brushed the matches just the right way on my bed stand, and it just caught fire. Why did I have matches? Oh, because I broke my light-bulb playing dodge-ball in my room with my friends. So I bought some matches at the store, and snuck them in my room. So I lived in the middle of the woods in a tree house. I was out on my normal walk around the woods, the birds were singing, squirrels were playing, everything seemed happy. Then everything got quiet. A chill ran down my back. I never really liked the quiet. Then I had the strange feeling I was being stalked. I turned, and saw a guy hovering over me with an axe. Oh no, I thought. Then the guy swung the axe down. I hit the ground, and rolled. I reached for my matches, but I must have dropped them when I rolled. I looked back and saw him picking up my matches, and then he crushed them. "I'm not getting them back," I said. The guy swung the axe again. This time it chopped of a tree were I had been just standing. "Hey buddy can we compromise, you think that I'm a tree and cut it down, meanwhile I'll run. How does that sound." In response he grew to 8 foot and swung the axe again it made contact, with the side of my neck. But it did not cut my head off; it just gave me a little cut, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I screamed. it felt like my neck was on fire. I was mad, what was with this giant? Why did this giant want to kill me anyway? What did I do to him? Steal his chicken that lays golden eggs? Adrenaline coursed through my body. I leaped out of the way of what could have been the killing blow, and up a tree. My neck hurt so much I could barely breathe. The guy started to chop the tree down. The tree was going to fall, with me in it! In no time at all I was sprawled on the ground pinned down by a fallen tree. The giant with the axe stood over me, and lifted the axe to kill me, when… a girl saved my life. She leaped over the fallen tree and onto the giant. The giant was so surprised; he dropped his axe, lost his balance, and fell over. Which felt like and earthquake. The girl grabbed a short thick branch, and whacked the giant on the juggler with it. The branch broke, and the giant went unconscious. The girl ran over to me, and grabbed me by both arms, and tried to pull me out from under the tree, it took a few tries but she finally pulled me out. "Thanks," I said. "No problem," she replied, "Now let's get out of here." We ran through the trees. I was stumbling along while she pulled me by my arm. My neck still felt like it was on fire, but I didn't want to look like a wimp to her. I was dragged along till we stopped at a brown thick tree. It just looked like a sad little tree, but when she put her hand on the tree a doorway materialized in front of us. "Cool," I said. "Shh, "she whispered. "Sorry," I whispered back. We walked right into the doorway, and dropped. We fell for what seemed like minutes, but eventually we reached the bottom, and hit a pile of sand. "Ouch," I yelled, forgetting I had to be quiet. The girl looked down at me. "Hello," she said, "My name is Evangeline North." "HI," I said. This was actually the first time I got a good look at her. She was wearing Jeremy Scott Flame Shoes, torn jeans, and a white T-shirt with orange fire on the front. She had a smile on her face, and long dark brown hair. "So," she said, you need to be tested to see which element you're good at." "Before that can I please go to the doctor," I asked. She smiled. "No need to," she told me. Then she spoke an incantation that sounded something like Mentos Heal the O. After that my neck felt better. I never knew the word Mentos had healing powers. So Evangeline showed me around. I saw an orange flower garden with a sign that said… FIRE FLOWERS, KEEP OUT UNLESS YOU HAVE A FIRE TALENT. But I was probably seeing things. I also saw a Venus fly trap… like the size of a tall refrigerator! "Um Evangeline," I whispered. "Yeah," she replied. "How tall is that Venus fly trap," I asked. "9ft 8," she told me. "9ft 8 I said, that's like taller than the giant I fought." "Yeah, but giants are no problem, it's Arachniclops that's the problem," Evangeline said. "Who's Arachniclops," I asked. "The Spider King, she said, and he only has one eye." "Wait a minute, I said, spiders have eight eyes, not just one… right." "Well the Arachniclops is a cross between a cyclops, and a spider, it also is bigger than the Venus fly trap,"she told me. The rest of the time of the tour I tried to not think of a one eyed spider that was probably bigger than a skyscraper. Then I saw a lake, it sure would be nice to jump in the water, and cool off. So I took off, running for the lake. "Wait," Evangeline said, but I couldn't hear her with the wind in my ears. I reach the lake, and jumped in, not caring that I would get my clothes wet. Then, a tentacle came out of the lake, it wrapped around me squeezing. "Help," I yelled. 7 more tentacles came out of the water wrapping around me. They were squeezing so hard I could barely breath. "Help," I choked out just as I was dragged into the water. I struggled to pull the tentacles off of me, as I was dragged deeper, and deeper into the lake. Then I finally excepted the idea that I was going to drown. Then out of the blue came a purple beam of light. It wrapped around me scaring the thing that was pulling me down. Once I was encircled in a bubble of purple light, the bubble brought me up to the surface. Once it reached the surface the bubble faded, I took a big breath of air in. I was happy to be back on the surface. "Your alive, Evangeline celebrated, I'm so glad that your alive!" "What was that thing," I asked still shaken from my dip in tentacle infested water. "A giant squid, she said, I thought I told you to wait." "Sorry Evangeline," I said. "Well at least your all right, come on it's time for you to get tested.


End file.
